The Jin Saga
by SonKitty
Summary: Story about Jin's life starting from Tekken 3, follows the true storyline as best it can, but I will take liberties and make guesses along the way.
1. Your Father

**Chapter 1 – Your Father**

Yakushima, a southern island of Japan and a place of tranquility in nature. Home to a woman named Jun Kazama, and her son Jin. Jin was 15 years old and had just entered their small house, returning from his day at school.

"I'm home!" he declared as he entered, removing his shoes in the foyer.

"Welcome home!" Jun replied.

He entered the living room area where she sat on the floor by a small table, sipping on her tea. He saw that she had another cup ready and waiting for him to join her. On the table was a manila folder and two red gloves with a pyramid of silver notches over the back of the hand.

"What's going on?" he asked, sensing immediately that they were about to have a serious conversation…one that did not bode well with him at all.

"Please…sit," she directed him, gesturing that he sit across from her. "I have many things to tell you."

He obeyed, crossing his legs as he sat on the floor.

She took a deep breath. "Your father was a man named Kazuya Mishima," she began, pausing to meet Jin's eyes and see his reaction. She had never told him his father's name, only that the man had died before she had given birth to Jin.

Jin furrowed his brow. "Mishima?" He knew that surname; all of Japan, well the world even, did. The Mishima Zaibatsu was a powerful conglomerate run by an older man named Heihachi Mishima.

She nodded. "Yes…he was Heihachi Mishima's son."

Jin's eyes widened. "What?" he asked in disbelief, having thought it more likely the name was merely coincidence and not actually related to _that_ Mishima at all.

Jun bit her lip. Perhaps she had started it out all wrong. He almost seemed angry at her with this news.

She opened a folder that she had strewn on the table and revealed a photo of Kazuya Mishima, along with a file about him.

Jin looked at the picture. If anyone would be his father, it was certainly this man. Jin's hair had a unique way of sticking up on its end in the back. He had obviously inherited the trait from Kazuya as well his unusually bushy eyebrows. He examined the file. "What is this?"

"When I met your father, he was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu at that time. The organization used to sponsor a tournament…The King of Iron Fist Tournament…but they were also involved many suspicious activities. I entered to investigate Kazuya's doings when I worked for the WWWC…we believed he was smuggling animals."

Jin's mouth gaped open a little in surprise at the things she was saying. He was getting the feeling that having Kazuya as a father was a bad thing. "Was he?" Jin finally asked.

Jun nodded, "Yes, but that's not important in what I'm about to tell you, Jin. There are much other, stronger forces at work that I must warn you of."

He could only stare back at her with his puzzled look.

"Your father was a very powerful man, and I don't just mean that he was the Mishima Zaibatsu's leader…I mean, he had a strong, unnatural power that stemmed from a being called a 'Devil' that was inside him."

"Devil?" A knot formed in Jin's stomach as he repeated the word. He did not like the sound of that at all. Wasn't "devil" the English term for an "akuma"?

"Jin…I cannot explain it all to you because I didn't understand it myself. But I was drawn to Kazuya quite beyond my comprehension and control by a mystic force."

This surprised Jin very much. His mother had always showed amazing patience and control in taking care of him and teaching him everything she knew. She herself showed that she had general psychic powers and an amazing connection to the nature they lived in. She had instilled into him that self-discipline was crucial. The idea that something else could have controlled her to do something was quite foreign to him.

"Mystic force? The Devil inside him?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think that was it. I think it was something else."

Jin wondered but decided not to press further on the matter, waiting to hear the rest.

"Even so…the Devil was inside him during our time together when you were conceived."

Jin gulped. "Am I…?"

She took a deep breath, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he would simply have to sit tight. "Not long after, Kazuya died. After his death, the Devil came to me, wanting to enter the womb. I was able to ward it off and protect you."

Jin kept his eyes fixated on his mother…she would not be this weary if things simply ended there.

"I do not know what happened to the devil after our encounter; it disappeared, and I have not sensed its presence ever since that day," she said.

Jin was nervous at these words. At the back of his mind, he could distantly sense what this meant. _It's still out there. It still wants you._ He blinked…that was nonsense. The Devil would have had plenty of opportunities to come after him during these 15 years. He wandered off alone all the time. His mother had just said she had never sensed it in all that time.

"Jin…" Jun said, pulling him back to their conversation from his drifting thoughts. "I am telling you these things because I can sense that something terrible is coming. It's not the Devil but something else. Whatever it is…something might happen to me. And if something happens, I want you to go to your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima."

"What do you mean…what might happen?" he asked even though he knew full well what she meant.

"I might die," she said pointedly.

"No…" was all he could muster in a whisper. Then, "No Mom…we can fight it! We're strong! You beat the Devil, I'm sure you can beat this thing too!"

She smiled sadly. "Jin, I'm touched that you have such faith in us, but…I fear that it may be my destiny."

"Destiny?" he asked incredulously.

"Do not make that face, Jin. Your very birth is a result of destiny. You are mine and Kazuya's child of destiny."

"You make it sound like I should be happy to be called that…that it's special, but you just told me I'm the son of a Devil!" he stood up as he spoke and started pacing around the room.

"No, Jin…you are the son of Kazuya Mishima. He may have had a Devil inside him, but he was also Kazuya, just as you are Jin. Do you understand?"

Jin shook his head. "No! No, I don't understand at all!" he yelled.

"Jin, look at me…listen to me…" she pleaded.

He looked at her.

"You are a good young man. You are my son. You are Kazuya Mishima's son. You are not the Devil's son…that being is not your father. You must make a distinction between the Devil and Kazuya and recognize who your true father is. And you _are_ special."

He hung his head sadly and conceded. "Alright, Mother…I am the son of Kazuya Mishima…not a Devil."

"Good…now these gloves you see here used to belong to Kazuya. I am passing them onto you."

Jin looked at the red and black gloves that had caught his eyes when he first saw the table. He picked them up and tried them on; they were comfortable…suitable even. He wondered what sort of man Kazuya Mishima had been.

His mother had not spoken ill of Kazuya directly; if anything, she defended that he was different from the Devil. Perhaps the suspicious activities he had done were done under the Devil's influence? "Mother, what was my father like, apart from the Devil?" Jin asked.

"He was…always focused, intent, and confident. He was a proud man. He was quiet and distant, but not as far as he'd lead you to believe he was…" she smiled sadly. "You have some of those traits as well, Jin."

Jin blinked curiously. "Which ones?"

Jun smiled sweetly now. "I'll let you think on those yourself."

Their discussion ended there.


	2. That Fateful Night

**Chapter 2 – That Fateful Night**

Over the next few days, Jin thought heavily on his mother's words. His main concern was this mysterious new threat encroaching on his mother's life. He took to practicing the Kazama-style self-defense moves she had taught him with a greater fervor than he ever had before, wearing the gloves of Kazuya's that she had given him in addition to his usual training attire of a pair of black pants with a red flame on the right pant leg and red foot pads. He knew it was not much too go on, to simply train harder, if they had as little time as his mother seemed to fear, but at this point, it was all he could do.

"Can't we run away somewhere?" he'd asked her the day after their discussion.

"No, Jin…this thing…it's coming after me specifically. It will not matter where we go. It will find me. We should stay here so no one else is caught in the crossfire," Jun had determined.

Jin could not stand feeling so helpless…he held onto a tiny thread of hope that somehow…she'd be wrong…somehow, they would be able to beat this thing…somehow it was not truly her destiny to die at this unknown monster's hands. Not all premonitions and fears came true, did they? They should be ready and heed this warning…yes, but they should not give up hope entirely. They should do everything they could to fight this thing. That was what he had resolved in his heart.

Jin became so caught up in his training, he'd even stay outside after dark. Jun would watch him from the window with great concern. She did not want Jin to fight this thing. She did not want him to be a victim of her circumstance. He was still a growing boy, and she'd tried so hard to keep him well-protected all these years. But even so, her son training harder could not be a bad thing. That determined drive that was such a part of him, she could not deny him of that.

On one such evening when Jin was still fervently training after dark, the wind suddenly picked up heavily and chilled the night air, swirling ferociously across the landscape. Jin froze in his stance. The time had come. This was it. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by a menacing thunder and a heavy rain.

Jin's head swiftly looked up to an approaching presence. He saw a tall humanoid being with green skin and glowing red eyes. It wore a tall helmet over its head and a large shield over its right arm. It said nothing to Jin directly, but Jin sensed its name. _Ogre._ It stared at him blankly for a moment. No, not this one.

Jun opened the door and ran out, "Jin, run! Run away!" she cried.

Ogre turned his attention to her. That was the one. That was the strong soul he wanted.

Jin rushed to place himself between Jun and Ogre, staring back at Ogre with fierce, defiant eyes. He did not like to go against his mother's wishes, but running now, when she needed any help she could get…when she was about to face the terrible something she said might kill her…he could not leave her to do that. He simply couldn't.

"Jin, please…run…" she begged as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Mother…I'm sorry…" he apologized from the depths of his heart. "I won't leave you here to die without a fight! To ask that of me is too much…"

They were given no more time to talk. Ogre attacked Jin, the obstacle blocking him from his true target. The two fought briefly, but it was not long before Ogre had knocked Jin unconscious.

Another time…another place…dark gray clouds spanned across the sky…in the center was a silhouette of Ogre standing firmly as he blocked most of the light behind him. He was surrounded by small stone pillars and in his right hand, he clasped a decapitated head by its disheveled hair. The head had no face that could be seen…no voice that could be heard…Ogre turned his head, his glowing red eyes peering back at the one who watched him…

Jin sat up with a start, breathing heavily. The storm had stopped, but the darkness of night still surrounded him. He stood up right away and shouted, "Mother!" To his horror, where his home once stood was nothing but debris and scorched earth. Everything had been burned to the ground. There was no trace of his mother or of Ogre.

He was all alone.

"Mother!" he called out again frantically.

Nothing.

No…no…it couldn't be true…he frantically searched throughout the forested area surrounding his former home. He searched and searched and searched. He called for his mother time and time again. No answer.

Quite suddenly, he sensed he was being watched. A light shot toward him, and burned a mark into his arm. He stared at the mark and looked up at the full moon in shock. A purple wispy spirit took form before his eyes…._Devil_?

It dissipated into the night sky.

It had not spoken to him. Eventually, the burning stopped and the mark had turned to a solid black. Jin studied it. There were two primary components interlocking with each other that reminded Jin of streaks of lightning. The mark itself was not ugly and could easily pass for a tattoo that Jin had picked out for himself. But the mark was from the Devil, wasn't it?

How did that thing find him? His mother had not sensed it for all of his life, and now, suddenly, the moment she was gone, it appeared before Jin. Did it sense her death?! And if it did, was that why it came to him now-had it been waiting all this time for when she could no longer protect Jin from it? The thought horrified him. She might really and truly be…dead…

Did what he think just happened…really happen? After all, he was tired and stressed…maybe it was a hallucination…no, it couldn't be…the mark was proof in and of itself. He could not deny that he'd never had it in his life until now, and it wasn't going away. _Something _had obviously happened. If his vision and intuition were right, the Devil had come after him. Was it inside him now as it had once been inside Kazuya?

Deafening silence followed by a cool, gentle night breeze answered him and such replies left him with no solace, no true answer to what he needed to know. He clenched his fists in frustration. If the Devil was inside him now, it remained silent and dormant.

He returned to his search and continued until daybreak. Finally, he returned to the remains of their burned house. He walked slowly with resignation in his steps and his head hung low. She was gone. Ogre had killed her, just as she had feared he would. It was her destiny after all. Fate was too cruel.

He knelt down to face the ground, clutching the dirt in his hands in his grief. His anguish tightened into anger at the one who took her from him. That monster…his enemy…Ogre. He gritted his teeth fiercely. Somehow…someday…he would find Ogre and avenge his mother.

But for now, he would honor her instructions and seek out Heihachi Mishima.


	3. Heihachi Mishima

**Chapter 3 – Heihachi Mishima**

The primary Mishima Zaibatsu Estate was a massive compound with its own set of various buildings and a its own share of lush mountains encompassing over several miles.

In one of the compound's buildings held within its lush mountains on a peaceful Sunday afternoon, Heihachi Mishima sat with his legs crossed and merrily clapped his hands as he watched his pet bear, Kuma, dance. Kuma would take a step forward with his right foot and then swing his arms to his right, followed by another step with his left foot and swinging his arms to his left, all in rhythm with Heihachi's clapping though he'd toss in an occasional extra bounce to his steps.

The room they were in was up several floors and had a balcony overlooking the mountains that were now covered in trees with leaves of varying colors and a beautiful mist. The room was lit by a few torches, had wooden floorboards, and one primary set of doors that were to the left of master and pet.

Their enjoyment was soon interrupted as they heard shouting and scuffling outside the primary set of doors to the room. Kuma stopped his dance, and Heihachi turned his head toward the doors as he pricked his ears up to listen to the commotion with a calm curiosity, sensing he was about to meet with an unexpected guest. Kuma let out a low growl of annoyance. "Shh…" said Heihachi as he placed his index finger against his lips. He brought his hand down and whispered, "Go watch TV." Kuma obeyed and left the room through another secondary door opposite to the main ones of the room.

"I…must…see him!" Heihachi heard a struggling voice loudly declare. The attendants to the compound were not saying anything in response but instead focusing all their energy on trying to hold back the source of the voice, whoever he was. Heihachi heard more scuffling and then a fleeting moment of silence before the doors to the room were forcefully shoved open by the intruder.

In the doorway, a teenage boy stood hunched over and looked at Heihachi with intent, determined eyes as he breathed heavily from exhaustion. For a brief moment, Heihachi's mouth gaped open in surprise as he blinked. The boy's resemblance to his deceased son, Kazuya, was uncanny, and the boy was even wearing Kazuya's gloves. He was not wearing much else, just a pair of pants and footpads. He also had a black tattoo on his left arm. Heihachi then quickly recovered from his shock and stood up from where he was. He watched the boy closely and silently to see his next move and if the boy had any ill intent that he brought with him.

The boy slowly took a few steps into the room towards Heihachi and then collapsed to his knees from his exhaustion but also as a sign of deep respect. He rested the knuckles of his fists against the wooden floor boards of the room and bowed his head to face the floor. "Heihachi Mishima…" he spoke between his tired breaths. "I…apologize…for my intrusion, but…I…needed to…speak with you directly…I am Jin Kazama…son of Jun Kazama…and Kazuya Mishima…your grandson."

"Grandson?" Heihachi repeated the word back to the boy. So, Kazuya had a son….that certainly explained the boy's physical appearance and the gloves too for that matter.

Jin nodded briefly without meeting Heihachi's eyes, still facing the floor. "Yes…A being known as 'Ogre' killed my mother….It was her wish that I come to you if something happened to her, and so I have honored her instructions and done just that….I beg of you Grandfather, please…train me to be stronger so that I can have my revenge on Ogre."

"Ogre?" said Heihachi with a tone of intrigue that caught Jin's attention.

"You know of it?" Jin asked, now looking up in his grandfather's direction.

"Yes, he killed some of my Tekken Force members several weeks ago during an excavation in Mexico," Heihachi explained.

"That's terrible," Jin said with sympathy in his voice.

Heihachi nodded in agreement, "Mmm," and then silently contemplated the matter, taking a few paces around the room, while Jin patiently waited for his grandfather's answer. In fact, though Heihachi mourned the deaths of his Tekken Force, he had wanted to capture Ogre himself. Ogre was the legendary God of Fighting, and if Heihachi could tap into that being's power…he believed he could use it to bring his dream of ruling the world come true. As Heihachi considered other similar incidents he knew of that had happened across the world and Jin's own case, he reasoned that Ogre must have sought Jun Kazama because he was after the souls of strong fighters. Perhaps another King of Iron Fist tournament was in order in the next few years. Jin had potential with some training to refine his skills to lure out Ogre once again, acting as a decoy, and the tournament would attract even more strong fighters.

Finally, Heihachi looked to Jin and said. "Very well, I will train you, boy…prepare you for a day when you will be ready to face Ogre…and then you can have your revenge. I'll even help you find him when that day comes."

"You are too kind. Thank you Grandfather," Jin said gratefully, bowing his head to face the floor once again.

"Now stand up, boy! Kneeling like that is not fit for a member of the Mishima clan."

Jin blinked momentarily, a little fazed, and then said, "Yes, sir," as he obeyed and stood.

"Good. We'll begin your training tomorrow. For today, rest up. Your journey must have been hard, and you are tired. The Mishima Zaibatsu Estate will be your new home. What level of school are you at, hmm? You'd better be enrolled in a new one right away. Don't think you can skip out on that just 'cause of who your grandfather is," Heihachi said sternly.

"I would never-" Jin started to protest.

"What level school?" Heihachi, again with sternness in his voice, reminded Jin of the original question.

"I'm in my final year of middle school," Jin said.

"Middle school, huh? You'll be done in a couple of months then, won't you?" Heihachi asked.

Jin nodded.

"Well, still, you should certainly finish that. I'll have you enrolled as soon as possible. Be ready to start that tomorrow too! Then come this spring, you'll be enrolled in my prestigious Mishima High School," Heihachi said with a proud smile.

Relieved at the sudden warmness in his grandfather's voice, Jin smiled back and said, "Yes, sir, thank you!"

Heihachi immediately set to work so that the attendants to the estate would know that Jin was his grandson, a new resident to his home, and not an unwelcome guest.

Jin quickly settled into his new room, one that was quite lavish and large compared to the modest one he used to have, with the few belongings he'd mustered up on his journey from Yakushima and rested as Heihachi advised. He laid in his new bed with his hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Everything since that fateful night had felt as if he were stuck in some twisted endless dream during his journey to find Heihachi Mishima…but now, here at the Mishima Zaibatsu Estate, Yakushima was the life that felt like a lost, distant dream.

He envisioned his mother standing with her back to him in her favorite white sundress as she stood in shallow water, her shoes dangling from the fingers of her right hand. There were a few clouds in the sky, and the sun was setting. She turned and smiled kindly. Jin reached out his right hand toward her. The image faded. He slowly blinked, brought his hand back down to the bed, and sighed.

He turned over to lay on his stomach and folded his arms to rest his chin on them. His thoughts shifted over to Heihachi Mishima, his new family. Heihachi seemed strict but was being very kind in taking Jin in so suddenly and agreeing to train him. He was quite fortunate to have found such a nice new home. He was eager to start training too. He had learned that Heihachi Mishima was knowledgeable about various forms of combat the world over and largely considered one of, if not, the strongest martial artist in the world, the King of Iron Fist, just like the name of the tournament the Mishima Zaibatsu used to host. Jin would be learning from the best.

His eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep amidst his wandering thoughts.

The next day, as Jin and Heihachi prepared for their first training session together, Heihachi explained to Jin, "I will train you in Mishima-style karate, which has been passed down in this family for generations. You are going to learn things like our specialized wind god fist, thunder god fist, and hellsweep. These techniques are not easy to master at first, but in due time they will become a natural extension of you. Mishimas are among the strongest fighters in the world and so you must become strong, Jin. I will see to that!"


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4 – New Friends**

Three years passed.

It was in the later part of February. Jin was nearing the end of his junior year at Mishima High School. Spring break was coming in March, and April would mark the beginning of his senior year.

Jin had trained diligently under Heihachi's supervision and was developing into a strong fighter, just as he wanted, and Heihachi had planned.

Heihachi told Jin after one of their training sessions, "You've made some excellent progress, boy. In fact, I think you will be ready by the time you hit 19 this December."

Jin paused as he soaked in what Heihachi said before asking with utmost seriousness in his voice, "Really?"

"Yes," Heihachi revealed. "I've got just the ticket. Here's what we're going to do. The Mishima Zaibatsu shall host another tournament, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to be precise. The gathering of that many strong fighters will lure out Ogre. We'll begin the tournament on your birthday. My present to you, hmm?" Heihachi leaned in spoke in a low voice to Jin. "Now, once we have Ogre out, we must wait for when the moment is ripe for you to make your move. I'll help you know when that crucial moment is. It cannot be too soon or too late. Got it?"

Jin carefully considered his grandfather's words before nodding in understanding. Pleased, Heihachi took a few steps back. Jin's blood began to tingle with excitement. He adjusted the glove on his right hand, and a purple aura emitted from him as he put forth a practice punch as he yelled, "Dah!" Heihachi took a concerned mental note of the purple aura.

The next day, Heihachi made the official announcement to the rest of the world that The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 was to commence on December 2nd and that the final opponent was intended to be the creature, Ogre.

A month later, while Jin's spring break was nearing its end, he made his way to the dining room for dinner, and heard Heihachi's roaring, hearty laugh as he entered the room.

The dining room was very large with a considerably long table where Heihachi sat at the head. To his grandfather's right, Jin saw a cute young Chinese girl with pigtails. She was small in her stature, and her feet dangled just above the ground from her chair. She was smiling at Heihachi and turned her head in Jin's direction as she sensed his approach.

Her cheerful smile remained on her face as she set her eyes on Jin. Heihachi saw that her attention had diverted, followed its direction, and then said, "Xiaoyu, this is my grandson, Jin Kazama. Jin, this is Ling Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu stood up from her chair. "Nice to meet you," she said happily and bowed.

"Nice to meet you too," Jin returned and bowed as well.

He then took a seat opposite hers and to Heihachi's left. Heihachi explained to Jin with a smile, "Xiaoyu's a little stowaway. This crazy little thing got on one of my yachts in Hong Kong. And then you won't believe what she did! She beat up my Tekken Force that was on the yacht. Unconscious bodies strewn everywhere. Simply unbelievable!" Heihachi declared.

Jin raised his eyebrows but said nothing, figuring Heihachi was not done with the story.

"She threatened to go berserk again if I did not accept her challenge," Heihachi chuckled. "But instead, we've made an alternate agreement."

"Grandpa Heihachi's going to give me the amusement park of my dreams if I win the tournament!" Xiaoyu proclaimed enthusiastically and dreamily.

Heihachi laughed heartily again. "That's correct!" he exclaimed with equal enthusiasm.

Jin blinked in bewilderment with a faint smile of amusement at them both.

Heihachi then went on to say, "We'll be taking her in. She's to be a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I'm having her enrolled at Mishima High School as a freshman. You'll be schoolmates."

"You go to Mishima High too?" Xiaoyu asked, her voice full of hope.

Jin nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I'll have a friend there," she was clearly quite relieved.

A friend? They had only just met, but Jin wasn't going to argue that point. It wasn't like he was adamantly against making friends with her.

The two began their school term not long after. It briefly crossed Jin's mind that Xiaoyu was essentially the same age as he was when he had first come into the care of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Whenever they crossed paths at school, she would be sure to call out to Jin with high spirits, and he would in turn lightly nod without a word in her direction to acknowledge her. Occasionally, she'd walk up to Jin and chat with him briefly. He often didn't say much, but he didn't completely ignore her either. She was happy that he had taken to calling her "Xiao" as she had asked him to and that he didn't mind that she addressed him by his first name.

At the end of one afternoon, Jin walked with his school bag slung over his left shoulder, and his right hand on his hip. He had just left one of the buildings. Xiaoyu ran up to him with higher spirits than usual. "Hi Jin," she said as she walked backwards to face him while they talked.

He nodded but said nothing, waiting for her to say more.

"Guess what?" she urged.

"What?" he asked plainly.

"Look behind you," she said with a smile.

He paused in his walk, bringing his bag down from his shoulder and holding at his side, and looked behind him. A panda was walking toward them on all fours. "A panda?" he said with subdued surprise.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yup. In fact, that's her name," Xiaoyu said gleefully. "Panda, this is Jin. Jin, this is Panda."

By now, Panda had reached the two and stopped right in front of them. She looked up at Jin with a smile and nodded in approval.

"Grandpa Heihachi told me about her yesterday," said Xiaoyu. "She's going to be cared for here at the school, but she's also going to be my bodyguard. Right, Panda?"

Panda turned her head back to Xiaoyu and nodded in agreement.

To Xiaoyu's shock, Jin chuckled very lightly and then said, "What would you need a bodyguard for? You're the one who goes berserk and beats up others."

She giggled and said, "I was only defending myself. Still…Panda's going to my bodyguard. And then I won't have to go berserk," she said with a knowing nod.

Panda nodded in agreement.

Xiaoyu leaned in and whispered to Jin, "Kuma has a crush on her."

"Xiaoyu!" another girl's voice called. Xiaoyu and Jin turned to the voice and were met with the sight of a camera being held by Miharu Hirano, a new best friend Xiaoyu had made very quickly at the beginning of the school term. They heard the subtle click of their picture being taken.

"Take another!" Xiaoyu urged. "Come on, Jin. You, me, and Panda."

"No, that's quite alright," he began to slowly walk away.

Xiaoyu grabbed his left arm, "Aw, come on," she pleaded. With a look of reluctance as he was about to begin his protest, they both heard the next click from the camera. Too late.

Xiaoyu let go. "Alright! Got it!" she said victorious. "Be sure to give us all copies," she told Miharu.

"Of course," Miharu said.

"Well, I'm going," Jin slung his bag over his shoulder again and began to walk away.

"Bye Jin!" Xiaoyu said to him with cheerful enthusiasm.

"Bye Xiao," he called back to her coolly without turning his head.

When he reached the gate, Jin looked to his left and saw Kuma on one knee, holding a bouquet. Kuma immediately hid it from Jin by putting it behind his back and pretended to be looking anywhere but Jin's direction nonchalantly.

Jin gazed back in the direction of Xiaoyu and Panda for a moment and then at Kuma again. He continued his walk past Kuma, and Kuma was not sure if he was imagining it or not when, after Jin was several steps away, Kuma heard a low, "Hang in there," fall on his ears.


	5. Rival

**Chapter 5 – Rival**

During Jin's summer break, he went with Heihachi and a select set of employees of the Mishima Zaibatsu, including a unit of the Tekken Force, to Korea. Jin had occasionally traveled around the world with Heihachi ever since coming under his grandfather's care, depending on if Heihachi's business trips coincided with Jin's school vacations.

At one point on the trip, Jin traversed the streets of Korea, accompanying five members from the Tekken Force unit. Jin wore a yellow leather jacket with black trim, his fighting gloves, black leather pants with red trim, and tall black boots. The soldiers from the Tekken Force were decked out in their usual armor and helmets.

Eventually, they walked into an area where two young men stood conversing with a third with fiery red hair that went by the name Hwoarang. Hwoarang was the only name this third young man was known by since he never gave any other to anyone. He sat in a parked motorcycle, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, jeans, black chaps, and goggles on his forehead that pushed his fiery hair out of the way of his eyes.

The other two young men were part of Hwoarang's fraud team, and Hwoarang himself was the leader. The three made some good money together by using a scam where they'd challenge other groups, stack the odds against themselves, and then Hwoarang, the gambling dealer who arranged the fights, would make a seemingly foolish bet and participate himself. Hwoarang had defeated each and every opponent that came his way. He had a perfect record with this scam and was quite proud of it.

Hwoarang caught sight of the group from the Mishima Zaibatsu. "Hey!" he called out to catch their attention, recognizing that they were fit for his challenge.

The group turned their heads to see Hwoarang and the two other young men. Hwoarang smirked at them arrogantly. He lifted his right leg over from his seat to stand up and walked over to the group. He was followed by the other two young men, who stood a few paces behind him. He looked over the group of five soldiers and apparently a sixth person that was mostly hidden from view save for some black hair. The sixth person, evidently, was not one of the soldiers but still part of the group.

Hwoarang gestured with his thumb pointing toward his chest. "I'm Hwoarang." He spread out his arms wide as he said with a sly smile, offering up the words, "Might I interest you boys in a little game?"

"Maybe. What's the game?" asked one of the soldiers though he and the others knew that the game would certainly involve a street fight of some kind. Being that they were all fighters, they were certainly up for it.

Hwoarang pointed at the six from the Mishima Zaibatsu, motioning his hand from left to right as he said, "All of you," he then lowered his hand, "against my team here," he gestured to indicate his two other members. He smiled and listed a sum of money to wager.

The soldiers all looked at each other and generally nodded in agreement. They accepted Hwoarang's challenge.

The first soldier from the Tekken Force and the first of Hwoarang's team stepped up to fight. The soldier won with fair ease. The second young man from Hwoarang's team stepped up to fight next and managed to knock out the soldier. The second soldier stepped in and knocked out the second young man from Hwoarang's team.

Hwoarang whistled as if he were quite impressed though he really wasn't. "Wow, you guys are pretty good…but still, are you any match for me?" He grinned eagerly and raised the stakes.

Again, the Tekken Force soldiers nodded at each other and agreed.

Hwoarang defeated one after the other with fair ease until he finally caught sight of the sixth guy he'd only glimpsed, a young Japanese man that looked close to Hwoarang's age.

"Looks like it's down to just you and me," Hwoarang pointed at Jin and then lightly stroked his nose with his thumb once. "What's your name, man?"

"Jin Kazama," Jin replied.

"Well, Kazama, are you ready for me?"

Jin blinked and then adjusted the glove on his right hand. He placed his hand on his hip for a moment, tilted his head back slightly and then said simply, "Come."

Hwoarang smiled. This guy was going to be a little different than the others, not just in how he dressed, wasn't he?

Hwoarang threw a punch in Jin's direction, but Jin stepped to the side and then threw an uppercut that launched Hwoarang upwards. He followed it with three consecutive hits. Hwoarang immediately stood back up, a bit riled. He sent out a long string of kicks and punches. Jin was able to block some but not all and took a few hits. However, when Hwoarang was done, Jin launched him yet again followed by a few punches. Again, they exchanged some blows, and it became evident to them both that they were evenly matched. On and on they relentlessly fought each other…but it was to no avail.

They both reached a point where they could barely stand. Neither could carry on or give a final blow.

It was a draw.

Hwoarang gritted his teeth in frustration. A stain on his perfect record. "This isn't over, Kazama," he said amidst tired breaths. "You and I…from now on, we're rivals…and we will fight again…promise me a rematch." Hwoarang was ashamed and determined that he would train everyday so that this would never happen again.

Jin looked back at Hwoarang. This fight didn't have nearly the same level of meaning for him but still…it had been…interesting and challenging. He nodded in agreement. "Promise," was all he said.

The two walked wearily to their respective groups and parted ways.


	6. Murderous Intent

**Chapter 6 – Murderous Intent**

After Jin and Heihachi had returned from Korea, during one of their training sessions, a purple aura momentarily appeared around Jin yet again. It had not appeared since that day in February, and Heihachi had hoped that it had been the first and last time he'd see it.

But now…a second time…

Jin paused afterwards to look at his hands. He had just felt a strange surge of power in his body. He shook his head and dismissed it. He didn't want to go to that thought he'd pushed as far back as possible in his mind four years ago. He reasoned to himself that he was just excited. After all, the fight with Hwoarang had not only been challenging but shown Jin that he still had much to work for if he was to hope to defeat Ogre in a few months.

Meanwhile, at a research lab of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a light began to blink. An elderly gentlemen with glasses and balding white hair, Dr. Boskonovitch, quietly turned a switch so that the blinking would stop. He took off his glasses for a moment and wiped them, thinking to himself, "So, it is time." Dr. Boskonovitch knew about Ogre and Heihachi's plan of luring him out. He also knew the plan was going to work and had his own reasons for going along with the scheme.

This particular facility contained the bodies of two women, Nina and Anna Williams, in cryogenic sleep, a project Dr. Boskonovitch had attended to ever since the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Nina and Anna were Irish sisters and had both been in their early 20's when the project began.

During the time before their sleep, the elder blonde-haired one with icy blue eyes, Nina, had worked as an assassin. She had been captured by the Mishima Zaibatsu before the organization had switched hands from Kazuya back to Heihachi once again.

The younger one, Anna, had reddish brown hair and blue eyes that did not emit the same coldness as Nina's. Anna had actually been working under Kazuya Mishima and had done her job in keeping Nina from reaching her target. However, with Nina's capture and news that Nina would enter an ageless sleep, Anna offered herself up to take part in the same project.

The two sisters had a terrible, bitter rivalry with each other that, prior to their sleep, to the point of them wanting to kill each other though neither ever succeeded, obviously.

Now their time within the project was at its end. Dr. Boskonovitch was certain they were responding to a call from Ogre to awaken. They were both notably strong fighters after all. He instructed the technicians to release the women from their hold.

The sisters were contained in separate rooms and in each room, a large cylindrical glass container was drained of water as it was rotated downward and opened. As the water drained, the woman within opened her eyes.

In Nina's case, she had a fierce, cold stare upon her face. A voice had echoed in her mind that had told her to awaken. She had obeyed it without question. Now it spoke again. _Kill Jin Kazama._

As she stepped forward from her container, she lifted her hand to her face as if her head hurt. _Kill Jin Kazama._ The order came again. Her eyes stared intently down and shifted slightly to the right. She was under Ogre's control now, but still…

A technician approached Nina.

"Ms. Nina, how are you feeling?" he offered.

Her eyes quietly darted to him for a moment, but she said nothing, her mind weighing on the command she'd heard. She didn't know where she was…or… who Jin Kazama even was…or…

"You and your sister have been in a cold sleep for 19 years-" the technician began to explain.

Nina's eyes narrowed. "Sister?" she said it with a hint of suspicion.

"Yes, Ms. Anna Williams," the technician explained.

"I don't remember having a sister," Nina said quietly. She blinked as it then occurred to her. "I don't remember…anything," she admitted.

Amnesia.

She was offered treatment and accepted, deciding she would find Jin Kazama during her time under the treatment…and kill him as ordered.

Things were different for Anna. She'd heard the call to awaken, but nothing about killing Jin was demanded of her. Instead, she was mostly worried when she learned about Nina's amnesia. Despite their difficult history and a bitter rivalry with each other… being forgotten…saddened Anna. She took it upon herself to stand by her sister and help Nina in trying to regain her lost memories.

It was not long before Nina and Anna were informed of the upcoming tournament in honor of Jin Kazama's 19th birthday, and that the boy was the grandson of none other than Heihachi Mishima.

Upon receiving this news of when and where to find her target, Nina determined she would go after him then.

…

With each passing day, Jin's anticipation of the challenge ahead was growing and with it, his determination and his strength.

The mark on his arm served as a constant reminder of that vision of Devil from that fateful night, but he still continued to push the whole thing to the back of his mind. He did not sense any evil or danger from it. He had something far more important to him at the forefront of his thoughts: his revenge. He had worked so hard for the past four years in preparation of it. He'd grown strong, so much stronger than he'd ever been…Heihachi had been an excellent teacher. Jin had been right in thinking of what an advantage it would be to learn directly from the best.

Eventually, the tournament was only two weeks away. The excitement was everywhere, not just with Jin. Xiaoyu was cheerful and hopeful. She'd taken to training on her own more vigorously, doing so with Panda.

And Kuma…Kuma was training hard too. For what, Jin didn't know, and he didn't ask. He'd overheard the name "Paul Phoenix" mentioned once concerning Kuma. He felt as if he should know the name and later found that Paul Phoenix was an American man that had fought Kazuya to a draw. The story immediately reminded Jin of his own bout with Hwoarang. So, he thought to himself, he and Kazuya had yet something else in common.

The Mishima Zaibatsu was bustling with activity in preparation of the tournament.

Heihachi Mishima sat quietly meditating alone in the room where he and Jin usually trained. Their session was over for the day. He was proud of himself for molding that determined boy from their first meeting into such a fine martial artist. That determination was still there…in fact, it was stronger now that Jin was coming so close to his goal. But the purple aura Heihachi had glimpsed weighed on his mind. He hadn't seen it since the summer, but at this session, it had appeared for its third time. It was too reminiscent of a dark, dangerous power that Kazuya had wielded all those years ago.

Power that belonged to Devil.

Jin and Heihachi never spoke of Kazuya with each other despite the man being their common link. They were both trying to avoid the subject of Devil altogether, neither knowing what, if anything, the other knew. Jin didn't ask how Kazuya died, and Heihachi certainly wasn't going to tell him. Jin respected Heihachi a great deal and trusted his grandfather completely.

Still, Heihachi could not ignore what he'd sensed happening in Jin even though Jin himself did not seem to sense it. The boy could spell doom for the Mishima Zaibatsu's destiny. Power like that had overthrown Heihachi long ago, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Heihachi determined that he would have Jin killed after he had Ogre in his grasp.


	7. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3

**Chapter 7 – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3**

On the night before the tournament began, Jin sat quietly in the back seat of a car on the outskirts of the Mishima Zaibatsu compound near a forest while it was raining. As the driver started the car and turned on the headlights, Jin caught sight of a figure up ahead on a motorcycle and recognized the fiery red hair. Hwoarang turned his head in the car's direction and smirked. He quickly started up his bike and drove off, satisfied that Jin knew his presence would be at the tournament for their promised re-match.

Jin's 19th birthday arrived the following day and with it, the curtains rose on The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3.

Each match was to be held at a special location where two fighters would meet. The locations were all across the world. Heihachi had explained to Jin that the final match against Ogre was planned for Mexico. Jin was expected to enter the tournament as a regular participant and work his way up as any other fighter would. Heihachi was confident that Jin would make it that far without any trouble.

An unusual trait of the tournament was that Jin would not know who else was fighting who and progressing through the tournament. The brackets and the list of fighters were not public information. Additionally, names of opponents were not given until right before a match. There were no referees during the matches, but officials would wait on the outskirts of a given fighting location for the winner to approach. Spectators were allowed at only a few locations. The only person Jin realized he might be able to track through the tournament was Xiaoyu if she relayed whether she won or lost to him herself.

Jin's first few matches were easy and forgettable. Xiaoyu sent him a text message through her cell phone that simply stated, "I lost. :(" Sympathizing, Jin dialed in a reply message: "It's alright, just train harder for next time." He did not see it, but his words brought a comforted smile to her face. They showed her that he cared, and for that, she was happy.

Then Jin had a match with Hwoarang. This match was held outdoors at a temple. Jin wore his black pants with the flame on them, red gloves, and red footpads. Hwoarang wore a Tae Kwon Do uniform.

"Alright, Kazama, let's do this!" Hwoarang declared, balling both his hands into fists as he firmly prepared his stance.

Jin nodded in agreement and followed suit. Their fight was much like the one in the summer only taken to a new level since both had trained so hard these past few months. Both were relentless. Both were fierce. Both were bound and determined to win. Blow upon blow to each other reeking of a new intensity between them.

But this time, Jin won out in the end.

Weakened and with a broken a voice, Hwoarang uttered, "Promise…me another re-match…Kazama!"

"Another one?" Jin inquired with a calm that burned Hwoarang with humiliation. He couldn't stand how Jin acted so casually about the intense fight they just had.

"Promise!" Hwoarang demanded.

Realizing how important it was to his defeated opponent, Jin nodded respectfully. "Very well. Promise."

He fought another few matches and then had a match with a woman named Nina Williams. She had a chilling blank stare with cold blue eyes. The way she looked at him…it made him feel as if she wanted to kill him.

Nina looked Jin over. Finally, she had found her target. She would kill him and accomplish her mission. The way his black hair stuck up in the end looked familiar though she knew it was impossible for them to have ever met. After all, he had been born while she was in cold sleep. Not that it really mattered that he looked familiar. The important thing was to obey and kill. She made diagonal motion with her hand parallel to her throat, as if to threaten him.

Jin did not take notice of this motion as he adjusted his gloves.

Nina wasn't as difficult to fight as Hwoarang, but it was no simple task either. He'd hit her a few times, and sometimes she'd block. She would do the same, and he would block. At one point, she threw him to the ground and started twisting his leg, but Jin was able to shove her off. Eventually, he knocked her unconscious with a powerful thunder god fist.

He turned and began to walk away. A white mist lifted itself from her body and evaporated into the air as Ogre released his hold on her. Jin thought he sensed something and glanced back at Nina. He saw no evident change in the scene and so continued walking, unaware of what had just happened.

After another couple of matches, Jin learned he'd be on his way to the final part of the tournament in Mexico.

There was, in fact, another fighter that made it as far as Jin did, the very same fighter Jin had heard his father had fought, Paul Phoenix. Paul and Jin were not informed of each other as part of a picture Heihachi wanted to paint for each of them in his delicately drawn out plan for Ogre's capture. Two very strong fighters would be better than one for this task, and each would be guided along the necessary path for the plan at work.

…

In Uxmal, Mexico, Heihachi, Paul, and a squad of the Tekken Force stood outside a structure known as the Pyramid of the Magician. The night air was comfortably cool, and a full moon graced the midnight sky. Soldiers surrounded the base of the pyramid on both sides. Heihachi and Paul were on the western side gazing at the long staircase that led upwards. This place had been chosen based upon Heihachi's own research and consultation with Dr. Boskonovitch, who had suggested that Ogre was most likely inside this particular place, awaiting the arrival of a worthy soul. The pyramid consisted of five temples, each with varying rooms and decorations.

Heihachi wore a hakama and no shirt. Paul Phoenix had a tall flat top of blonde hair and was dressed in a red gi, prepared for the fight ahead.

"Ogre is inside," Heihachi explained to Paul. "He won't appear right away. Just go up the stairs and wait inside the room there. He will arrive in due time. When you're done with the fight, exit out the other side of the building. I have something else to attend to so the soldiers waiting on the other side will escort you home afterwards. Understand?"

With a nod of his head, Paul gruffly replied, "Yeah, I got it," and began his trek up the steps.

Heihachi glanced at his watch. Timing was crucial, and fortunately for him, going as planned. Only a few minutes later, Paul was inside the pyramid. He saw an open area with intricate paintings on the walls and further up, there were two lines of pillars that followed into a darkened area, to which he continued his walk. Outside, a limo drove up to Heihachi and stopped. The driver opened the door, and Jin stepped out, dressed in his fighting attire.

Inside the pyramid, Paul and Ogre came upon each other. Paul balled up one of his hands into a fist, pounded it to the other hand, and cracked his neck. "Let's do this." Ogre had sensed Jin's arrival outside the pyramid and that there was an intruder he, Ogre, wanted out of the way before the real enemy came inside. Ogre said not a word, and the two commenced their battle.

At the base of the pyramid, "There?" Jin asked, lifting his head upward to the chamber where he did not know of the fight taking place.

"Yes," Heihachi said with his arms folded. He and Jin stood side by side. "Only a few more minutes Jin…" He could feel the fierce grimace his grandson made, hear a frustrated low growl, and sense the tension with which he knew Jin was clenching his fists. "Remember," Heihachi said in a low, cautious whisper, "it cannot be too soon or too late. You must trust me for when the time is right."

Jin bowed his head for a moment, then nodded in reluctant obedience, and looked back up at the doorway he longed to enter with the same fierceness and determination in his brown eyes that he'd carried with him ever since he had first encountered Ogre.

And so, just as his grandfather advised, he waited. He didn't know specifically what they were waiting for, but certainly Heihachi had gone to great lengths to prepare everything in such a fashion.

After awhile, on the other side of the pyramid, an exhausted Paul Phoenix walked out. He nearly collapsed as two soldiers grabbed him, but he was grinning ear to ear with tremendous drunken pride. "I did it…I beat him," Paul said through tired breaths. The soldiers walked him down and one of them relayed a message through a walkie talkie to Heihachi. "Sir, it's ready," was all he was allowed to say.

Jin felt the outside of his body stiffen yet his blood race wildly within his veins as he looked at his grandfather with widened eyes after hearing these words.

"It's time," Heihachi said in a low voice. "Go on up and do me proud, boy. We'll be right behind you."


	8. Dirty Blood

**Chapter 8 – Dirty Blood**

For a moment, Jin did nothing. He wanted to bolt. He wanted to run fast and furiously, to rush in madly. But he knew better. He nodded obediently again to his grandfather and walked up at a steady pace, all the while feeling and hearing his heart pounding more and more loudly with each step. Each step felt more heavy than the one before it. His chest felt ready to burst, but still he went on at his careful pace. He could hear the soft footsteps of the others behind him.

Eventually, the group reached the top and saw the path of pillars into a darkened area. "Wait here," he heard Heihachi tell the soldiers behind him. Onward, Jin and Heihachi went, deeper into the darkness until they came upon a fallen Ogre. Jin's face twisted into confused anger, and just as he looked back at his grandfather, a blur passed him and grabbed Heihachi by the neck.

Ogre had risen. Before Jin could take any action, a flash of white light blinded him. When the light had passed, Jin gazed upon something no longer humanoid…Ogre's true form…a beastly monster with brown fur, large bat-like wings, a tail, two horns, and a snake for its right arm. It roared, and then fire shot forth from its mouth. Jin immediately rolled out of harm's way. He quickly glanced to Heihachi whose body lay motionless on the ground.

"Grandfather!" he called out frantically and then glanced back at True Ogre. Panic gripped him. He gritted his teeth, and, enraged at the idea of losing his family to this monster again, he quickly attacked the beast. He launched Ogre into the air and followed with a string of attacks before Ogre could reach the ground. On and on, Jin charged at it with fury and forceful power in every one of his movements, his newfound strength from his grandfather's training helping every step of the way..

The monster refused to go down easily. True Ogre flapped its wings to raise itself and again, shot fire out of its mouth. Jin moved himself from harm's way and then noticed Heihachi's body was gone. He was still alive. Taking only a second to soak in the relief, Jin turned his attention back to Ogre.

Their battle raged on intensely…ruthlessly.

Images of Jin's mother flooded his mind. A crystal clear, sweet smile of hers encouraged him onward. "Do your best," he could hear Jun say, as she always did when he was a boy. This monster took her away. Jin had to avenge her. He had to do this for her and so that no one else would ever suffer her fate from this horrible thing. He had no room for doubt or hesitance. There was only him, Jin Kazama, and his goal, his mission…

Finally, Jin defeated his sworn enemy.

True Ogre's body lay limp on the ground for a moment, a fallen creature. But only for a moment. Suddenly, the body appeared to melt. Jin shielded his eyes with his arms as numerous balls of light shot forth from the melted entity and out of the temple.

Although his revenge had been fulfilled, Jin was immediately met by the sight of the Tekken Force soldiers…aiming and firing their guns at him!

He fell backwards to the ground, shot and injured. In absolute horror, he reached out his hand, hoping to call out for help…only to be further horrified.

The man he had trusted his life to the past four years, his newfound family, the one who had taught him so much, was now holding a gun and aiming squarely at Jin, alongside the soldiers. With an unflinching face, Heihachi pulled the trigger and fired the final shot straight into Jin's head. Jin's back hit the ground again, and his body lay motionless.

A deep a darkness engulfed him as he felt death's cold grip upon him…

The smoke from the bullet cleared, and Heihachi brought his gun down.

Then…a gaining rage…burned all over…

The soldiers to walked forward towards Jin's still motionless body. Heihachi turned and started to walk away from the scene; his work was done.

_Traitor…_the forceful wicked heat began to replace death's grip, breathing new life into Jin. It filled Jin's veins with hate…and malice…awakening the Devil in his blood.

The three soldiers looked over him. Their first sign for alarm, although they did not have enough time to react, was that there were no evident bullet wounds on the body despite them all knowing that a number of bullets had definitely struck Jin.

Jin's body had healed itself quickly with the rising dark power Devil granted to him for revenge upon such treachery as what these men had done.

The changed Jin was too fast for them. He threw two of them forcefully into different pillars. For the third, remaining soldier, he threw the man in Heihachi's direction. The upside down body hit the wall hard and fell motionless to the ground.

Heihachi, though concerned for the soldier's life, suspected his greater fear coming true. He could feel two evil glowing red eyes upon him, as he started to peer back in Jin's direction.

The purple aura that Heihachi had only briefly glimpsed three times in the past year now intensely surrounded Jin's body. The young man's fingernails had formed into small claws, and he hunched over for a moment. He opened his eyes to reveal a concentrated malevolence directed at the old man. There wasn't enough time for Heihachi to also see that a third eye had appeared in the middle of Jin's forehead surrounded by black markings. The creature said nothing in that moment; he only roared as he attacked between his broken thoughts of rage and destruction and power.

Devil Jin grabbed Heihachi by the head and smashed them both through the temple's brick wall. Jin curled himself up by bending both his arms and knees. His hands clutched at his face.

Then he spread out his arms and legs as two massive black-feathered wings sprouted form his back. The wings spread wide and Jin stiffened as his entire body was held in mid-air momentarily. He dived onto Heihachi's body, crashing into the ground. He used the old man as a springboard to fly up into the night sky, flapping his huge wings firmly once before gliding along the night air. Heihachi had managed to survive the fall and sat up, gazing in subdued awe at the silhouette of the newborn devil, a child of darkness, against the giant full moon.


	9. The Devil Gene

**Chapter 9 – The Devil Gene**

After the silhouette had faded completely from view, Heihachi stood up fully. His carefully laid out plan had completely fallen apart. Ogre's body had dissolved. Jin was still alive and had transformed. But these were not things that Heihachi thought much about or dwelled on for long.

If he couldn't follow the full plan through, he would simply have to work on alternatives. He met with the squad of soldiers on the opposite side of the pyramid, gathered them to follow him, and headed up the steps once again. His body ached from the impact of his fall, but if anything of Ogre remained, he wanted to be sure it was gathered for research as soon as possible.

When he arrived at the scene, Heihachi discovered that the soldier Jin had flung in his direction had indeed died from the impact. The others were still alive though unconscious. He had them sent for medical examinations to double-check on their health and gave orders for a proper burial for the one who had died. The rest of the squad focused on gathering samples of what little remained of Ogre in the vicinity.

He also gave out orders to have every unit of the Tekken Force, across the world, search for Jin Kazama.

Meanwhile, Devil Jin continued flying quietly, his face a completely blank slate. Although comprised of both Devil and Jin Kazama, he was more or less an infant being and had little sense of who he was. At that moment, he simply wanted to fly in the night with no care for anything else, and being one to act instinct of what he wanted, he flew for several hours. He gave no thought to what had just transpired. When he finally grew tired, he descended into a secluded, forested area and collapsed, face first, from exhaustion. His transformed state immediately reverted.

…

Jin's fingers twitched as he began to awaken the next morning. His body ached all over, and he realized he was on a bed of dirt. The events of the previous night flashed through his mind, and he gasped in a panic as he sat up. It all came crashing down on him.

He gulped. There was no question of it anymore. Devil was inside him as it had once been inside Kazuya. He sensed that specifically, there was some kind of genetic trait in his very blood, a Devil Gene, that had activated, allowing the transformation to happen.

He could not remember everything from the previous night, but he remembered the overwhelming darkness and rage in the pyramid. He remembered the intensity of the evil in his mind and the richness of the power that had filled his body. The rest was broken fragments, a series of images and emotions. Lashing out at his attackers…throwing Heihachi down…the wings… the full moon. There were enough pieces for him to figure out what generally happened.

Shame flushed through his entire body. He might have killed somebody. Most of Devil had returned to sleep, but a small part remained awake. As a tiny voice, it tried to ask Jin what he was so ashamed of and tell him that those he attacked deserved it, such vengeance was rightfully taken, but Jin did not consciously hear it, only subconsciously felt it. His conscious mind had already turned to other matters.

He looked around the rest of the area. He had to figure out where he was and what to do now that he was homeless again. No one could tell him where to go this time.

He began to walk westward and eventually found a quiet, small town. He caught sight of a newspaper with an article about the King of Iron Fist Tournament outside a store. It proclaimed Jin as the winner and as having disappeared. It went on further to state that Heihachi Mishima was on the search for his missing grandson and wanted to be alerted immediately if the young man was found.

Jin scowled. So, Heihachi had survived the attack. The old man pretended to be concerned for his well-being, continuing his deception to all others. Heihachi just wanted to find Jin to finish the job, didn't he?! Anger and hate swelled in Jin's heart.

With the old man after him, Jin could not possibly go back to Japan. He couldn't stay in Mexico either. He had to go somewhere far from both places…

…

The search for Jin proved futile for Heihachi. Every lead turned up nothing in the end. The Tekken Force could not find him. He had vanished. It was almost as if he had wiped himself from existence, but Heihachi knew better. Jin had always been resourceful and a bit of a loner; he was more than capable of hiding himself away easily enough if he wanted to…and clearly, he wanted to now.

Heihachi never withdrew the order that the Tekken Force was to be on constant alert for if Jin was ever spotted, but he expended no more resources than that. He turned his attention back to research on Ogre's remains.

For nearly two years, extensive experimentation and research was done, and Heihachi's bioengineers concluded that another component was missing for Heihachi's desire to splice Ogre's DNA with his own. The component was something they called a "Devil Gene." Heihachi lacked one, but he knew of two people who had them. One was dead, and the other was missing. It was time for him to shift focus back to finding Jin's whereabouts.

The Tekken Force was sent orders to begin their search anew, and Heihachi had his researchers dig deeper on where they might find anything remotely linked to the devil gene, be it in a report, a newspaper clipping, a security video, anything, anything at all.

…

One day, he came across an unusual photograph. It was not Devil Jin…it was the broken body of his own son's, Kazuya's, devil form. He could tell by the protruding burnt wings on its back and its purple skin. The photograph was twenty years old and taken when a company, G Corporation, picked up the remains for its own research. After more thorough searching, Heihachi learned Kazuya's remains were still kept there.

Now, he had another option for accessing the devil gene…


	10. Revelation

**Chapter 10 – Revelation**

Heihachi quietly walked to the edge of a volcano. A grueling battle had just ended, and he emerged the victor. In his arms, he carried the unconscious body of his son, Kazuya Mishima, his defeated opponent. He tossed the body down into the mouth and watched it fall as if it were a lifeless rag doll. A gentle breeze whirred. Heihachi quietly walked away and then left by clinging to the ladder of a helicopter. Reflecting on what he had just done, he smiled, appeased that he had regained control of his once lost Mishima Zaibatsu.

Kazuya Mishima, the cold-blooded son who had dethroned him, was dead by his hands.

…

Twenty years later…

Nebraska, December 25th.

In a group of helicopters, Heihachi and his Tekken Force approached a large G Corporation building , the facility that reportedly held Kazuya's remains. Another unit had just successfully raided a facility in Nepal and stolen a large amount of data.

Within one of the helicopters, Heihachi wore a tiger-print suit jacket and walked a few steps and nodded to himself upon noting that all the necessary preparations were ready for the impending raid. The cold air revealed his breath as he firmly commanded to his Tekken Force, "Go."

The soldiers followed orders and descended onto the window panes of the building, shattering the glass upon their entry. Down the stairs they hurried with their guns pointed and ready. Through halls, they ventured. The soldiers forcefully invaded further inwards, eventually seeing fit to fire in the more secure areas. As they made their way to the designated location underground, the first wave of the soldiers was suddenly pushed back.

A male figure began to take shape through the smoke. Red light emitted from his left eye. He wore a white shirt and black pants. A stern face with large black eyebrows gazed with intent, silent anger at the intrusion. His black hair, like Jin's, stood up on its end.

He was none other than the very same Kazuya Mishima the Mishima Zaibatsu currently sought, only he was alive, a factor that had not been accounted for.

G Corporation had not only picked up his dead body from that volcano all those years ago but had seen to reviving him as well. Kazuya had then consented to being used in experiments as both he and G Corporation studied the devil gene, trying to learn how to harness its dangerous power. Kazuya wanted to see if he could learn to control such power.

Heihachi moved in closer to the monitor where he was observing their actions. "You're still alive?" he asked the screen in disbelief. With the shock continually sinking in, Heihachi was nailed to his place of observance.

Without a word and with a still, cross look on his face, Kazuya attacked the line of soldiers before him. One by one, he took them down. One or two tried swiping a knife at him, but such actions proved futile. In one instance, he swiped his leg twice over on one of the soldiers head's. In another instance, Kazuya dodged easily and rammed one soldier's head into the wall. Eventually, only one exhausted soldier remained on his knees.

Kazuya, at this point also out of breath, pointed a gun at the camera upon the soldier's helmet, knowing full well who was watching on the other end: a man to whom he'd directed years upon years of hate. The man who destroyed him once as a child and again as a man. His detestable father, Heihachi Mishima. And now this man had invaded his regained life after all this time. Rage boiled inside him.

"I'll…" Kazuya began to say, stopping a moment to catch his breath, "…take everything back!" he yelled as he smacked the soldier's face in, breaking the camera that had been watching him.

The monitor went blank. "You deluded fool," Heihachi muttered as the cold air revealed his breath again.

Then he exploded. He angrily yelled out at his subordinates, roaring his words and frustration. How come no one told him Kazuya was still alive? How could this be? What utter nonsense was this? One of his advisors, Dr. Abel, had been observing the events through a video link and urged him to calm down. The doctor suggested finding a way to capture Kazuya quickly. The sooner they could get a hold of a devil gene from a live or dead specimen, the better.

Heihachi heeded his advisor's words and regained his composure. Indeed, he should not lose focus of the greater goal. He gave it a great deal of thought. He had to draw Kazuya out somehow. He'd said himself that he wanted "everything" back. Heihachi smirked as an idea formed in his mind. If his son wanted to take everything back, Heihachi would seemingly grant him that chance. He could host another tournament, and the grand prize would be something Kazuya simply could not resist: the Mishima Zaibatsu itself. Kazuya would most certainly answer the call…and there was a very good chance that a certain vengeful young man, possessing the coveted devil gene, would seize the opportunity to enter as well. Not for the Mishima Zaibatsu itself but for a chance to confront his traitorous grandfather.

The announcement soon followed for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 along with the fact the grand prize would be none other than control of the Mishima Zaibatsu itself. Additionally, for the first time ever, some of the matches, including the decisive final one, were going to be televised for all of the world to see.

Kazuya knew instinctively that it was a trap but resolved to himself to enter, intent on revenge against Heihachi. Even the best of plans could be laid to waste. He had spent years underground with G Corporation in studying how to control the dark and dangerous power inside him. The company itself would support Kazuya's entry into the tournament.

"They all thought I was out of the game," he thought to himself as he made his way to a G Corporation helicopter that was escorting him for his return to Japan. A few other people dressed professionally accompanied him. He wore a dark purple suit and removed dark sunglasses from his face. "But I'm holding all the cards now…" he thought with conviction and stared into the air firmly amidst his thoughts. This time, things would be different. He was most certain of that.

Little did he know he lacked the pivotal wild card in the grand scheme of it all, the same card Heihachi lacked and now sought. Due to his death and then isolation within G Corporation for so many years, Kazuya remained blissfully ignorant of the existence of his son, Jin Kazama.

This particular card would change everything when he came into play.


	11. Australia

For a moment, Jin did nothing

**Chapter 11 – Australia**

Brisbane, Australia.

In a small dojo huddled between the city's numerous buildings, a young man dressed in a sweat suit trained fervently. The pants were purple with yellow flames decorating the sides, and the jacket matched with flames along the sleeves and front. The jacket's hood obscured the young man's face.

He was Jin Kazama.

His movements were of a different breed than the ones he had learned from Heihachi. The attempted murder on his life had left Jin bitter. The hate swelling in his heart fed the silent Devil in him and in turn grew more and more to the point that Jin didn't just hate Heihachi. He hated himself. He hated the Mishima bloodline. He hated the Mishima style of fighting. He hated his father, Kazuya. He hated his devil gene. He hated everything having to do with any of them.

With all his burning hatred, Jin had decided to learn a new style of karate and unlearn the one he now held in contempt.

The dojo master of this place had consented to teaching Jin upon Jin's request and offer of working at the dojo. He had no home, nowhere else to go, Jin explained. He would leave if he became a bother. The teacher considered the young man's plight and after Jin demonstrated what he did know, agreed to help. The young man had a great deal of promise and was already self-disciplined. The arrangement was mutually beneficial.

When Jin wasn't having lessons with the instructor, he kept to himself and his training. He kept contact with other students to an absolute minimum. Some of the other students were fascinated by his aloofness and stoic nature. They found him mysterious. Others were quite put off by it and disliked him. When challenged by other students, Jin would reply with a few short words of acceptance, followed by proving himself to be the superior fighter among them all.

By nature, Jin preferred to be alone. However, there was more than one reason for his behavior to the other students at the dojo. He didn't want to risk growing closer to anyone. He'd developed an inherent distrust to others since Heihachi's betrayal. Also, he wanted to protect them from both Heihachi and the devil lurking in his body. He kept a distance to all of them.

Over the course of two years, Jin unlearned the Mishima-style karate, as he wanted, and mastered the one taught by his instructor.

Eventually, he heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. His blood stirred with quiet rage, and he immediately resolved to enter.

He reflected back on his life with his grandfather from those previous years, wondering if Heihachi would use anything from that life against Jin now. Xiaoyu popped into his head. She was the only one Jin ever showed to be genuine friends with during that time. Concerned for her safety, he sent her an anonymous e-mail forewarning her about Heihachi having evil intentions. When Xiaoyu received the e-mail, her intuition told her it was probably Jin, and she wondered if she might see him at the upcoming tournament.

Jin told his teacher that he would be leaving shortly to partake in the tournament, and the teacher soon after presented Jin with a gift. It was a black and white karate gi with the symbol on Jin's arm on its back.

Jin politely thanked his teacher and said he would wear it at the tournament. Although the mark on his arm was from the Devil, everyone always assumed it was a tattoo Jin had picked himself. Jin had grown accustomed to it and had started to take it as a symbol of himself as well. At the back of his mind, he was nervous about his devil gene activating again at the tournament, but he decided not to let that deter him from his goal.

He needed to put an end to the Mishima bloodline. He needed to kill Heihachi. And then…he needed to kill himself.

He still knew nothing of Kazuya being alive. He had stopped wearing his father's gloves though he kept them tucked away in the closet of his small apartment. Occasionally, he would pull them out to think and ponder if he should throw them away. His heart burned with sorrow for losing his mother and resentment towards his father. He blamed Kazuya for the Devil lurking in his body. Still, he could not bring himself to let the gloves go. They were the last material possession his mother had passed onto him. They were his heritage, whether he liked it or not, and in a sense, they were from his mother as well as his father. So instead, he simply chose not to wear them anymore.

He packed his belongings and took a deep breath. "The Mishima bloodline ends here," he thought to himself. "I will put an end to this."

His blood stirred. Both he and Devil were anxious to fight though Jin only recognized it as his own excitement.


	12. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4

The tournament commenced soon after Jin's arrival in Japan

**Chapter 12 – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4**

The tournament commenced soon after Jin's arrival in Japan. There was more hype this time around than last with more of the matches being televised and having spectators allowed.

Jin picked out a solitary hotel room in which to stay and kept to it as much as reasonably possible, avoiding contact with other people.

He only showed up when required. Despite all the excitement, only bits and pieces of information seeped through about who was where in the brackets and what was to be in a televised match. By no accident, none of Jin's matches were televised at all.

He watched a few of the televised matches, merely curious to see about future opponents. Among them, he saw Nina Williams. That woman still had a killer ice cold stare.

Jin's matches were not the only ones that were conveniently not televised. Heihachi kept all traces of Kazuya's participation under wraps, figuring he could use the little secret to throw off a few others within the tournament upon their shock of seeing a man back from the dead.

Kazuya figured as much, but like his son, kept a low profile by preference anyway.

Heihachi had his Tekken Force on alert to observe both Jin and Kazuya closely and report on their progress. The reports only told Heihachi what he already knew. Both of them were clearly on the path to the finals to face each other.

Soon, the tournament was nearing its end. Jin was slightly annoyed when learning that his next opponent was Hwoarang. He really didn't feel like dealing with that guy now of all times. Hwoarang was a distraction. A few years ago, a good, challenging opponent was a welcome thing, but not now. He would only get in the way.

Then he felt guilty when Hwoarang did not show up and forfeited their match, to Jin's own convenience. He was quite certain the fiery rival would not have gone quietly and something must have happened in order for him to actually miss their fight. For a moment, he pondered if Heihachi had a hand in it to ensure that Jin would make it that far into the tournament.

He recalled watching Paul Phoenix on TV shortly after the last tournament, fervently claiming that he was the one who had defeated Ogre. Although many doubted Paul, Jin did not. It all fell in line with Heihachi having used them both and explained why Ogre had initially appeared defeated when Jin found the fallen being in the temple.

Still, it was not likely Heihachi knew much about Jin's confrontations with Hwoarang. Jin had never told his grandfather about them openly. Between his thoughts, the tournament official explained that Hwoarang was arrested by the Korean military for desertion. Jin nodded in acknowledgment and decided not to concern himself with the matter any longer. He needed to focus on reaching the old man.

The next match in the tournament would determine Jin's next opponent before the final match against Heihachi. He decided it would be wise to observe the match to see who his prospective opponents would be.

This particular match was not televised, however, it was taking place in a stadium made especially for the tournament with a caged arena and had numerous excited spectators.

Hidden amidst the crowd in his hooded jacket, Jin looked up at the large screen to see the names of the fighters.

Lee Chaolan VS Kazuya Mishima.

His eyes widened in shock. He froze. No, that couldn't be right. After all, his father was supposed to be dead. That's what his mother told him. That's what his grandfather told him. That's what everyone within the Mishima Zaibatsu had told him. They couldn't all be wrong. Was there some kind of mistake? Maybe there was another man named Kazuya Mishima…maybe it was just a terrible coincidence.

First, he saw Lee Chaolan appear on the screen. The man had short, silver hair, and he dressed in black pants with a flamboyant purple shirt. He made a couple of kick quick motions.

Then Kazuya appeared on the screen, it was painfully clear that everyone had indeed been wrong. He even wore gloves similar to the ones Jun had passed to Jin. They were shorter, covering only his hands, not his wrists. His attire was a pair of white pants and purple belt with a storm cloud and streak of lightning on one of the pant legs. His father's expression was stern and serious.

Hate and anger flooded Jin's heart and mind, and he rushed out of the stadium in his confusion and shock.

In the stadium, Jin was not the only one shaken up at seeing Kazuya. Lee had been Heihachi's adoptive son and Kazuya's adoptive brother but had been outcast twenty years ago when Kazuya was presumably killed. Lee had expected to find Heihachi, of course, at this tournament but not Kazuya.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed. His expression twisted into confused anger.

With folded arms, Kazuya eyed Lee closely, his face serious as ever. Then he smirked. "Looks like you had it wrong."

Their match was over quickly, as Lee had been caught off guard and was too overwhelmed with shock to do much else.

After his victory, a tournament official came to Kazuya and informed him that the name of his next opponent was Jin Kazama the following day. The winner of that match would then immediately proceed to confront Heihachi.

"What did you say the name was?" he asked the tournament official suspiciously.

The official repeated it, clearly serious.

Kazuya gazed back quietly at the official. "I see," he noted quietly. "'Kazama'? You are certain of that?" The official nodded. This news needed further thought alone and a little investigation if his hunch was right. A vision of a woman with straight dark hair that fell to her shoulders in white headband flashed into his mind. Jun Kazama. Had their time together…?

As if in answer to his contemplation, Kazuya heard a girl cry out his name. "Mr. Kazuya! Mr. Kazuya! I want to talk to you about Jin!"

He stood still and then slowly turned to the source. A young Chinese girl in pigtails was fighting her way through the crowd in order to reach him. She eventually broke through and ran up to him out of breath. She wore white pants with two black lines running down each side, a black top that exposed her stomach, and a red jacket with black and white trim. "Thank you for waiting," she said between her panted breaths.

"What is it? What do you know about Jin Kazama?" he asked as if to accuse her of committing some wrong by saying the name. Xiaoyu took no offense, not recognizing the severity of his tone.

"He's my friend," she explained. She pulled out a picture of her and Jin in school uniforms, both evidently caught unaware as neither was smiling but simply had turned their heads in the direction of the camera. Upon seeing Jin, Kazuya knew his instincts were right. The young man was most certainly his and Jun Kazama's son. "See? You definitely look the part of his father." Xiaoyu smiled sweetly at him.

Kazuya only looked back at her, almost frowning, with his dual-colored eyes and didn't say anything, uncertain of how to react to her cheeriness. She didn't seem the least bit fazed or worried by his appearance.

Xiaoyu had only vaguely heard that he had died. That Kazuya turned up alive hardly made her fluster. She was focused on Jin at the moment, but even if he weren't at the forefront of her thoughts, not knowing the circumstances surrounding the Mishimas, she would have been happy for all their sakes at the news of Kazuya being alive. To her, such a thing symbolized a family re-united.

"Would you help me find him?" Xiaoyu asked her friend's father.

Kazuya continued looking blankly at her for a few moments. Then he shook his head quietly and began to walk away. "You're on your own for that," he muttered in a low voice as he left.

Xiaoyu bowed her head for a moment in disappointment. Then she took a deep breath and raised her head, her eyes brimming with hope. If she were on her own, so be it.

After the shock had sunk in for a bit, Jin sat alone in his hotel room. In his lap were the red gloves he'd carried with him for the past six years. He didn't know why he pulled them out in his fury. He had wanted to tear them apart initially but upon remembering why he kept them, he'd stopped.

He furrowed his brow. Kazuya Mishima was alive. That man was supposed to be dead-that's what everyone had told him. His eyes narrowed, and he grimaced. It was necessary for him to end the evil Mishima bloodline. He would have to kill his father too.

He was not surprised the next day when the tournament officials informed him that Kazuya was to be his opponent. Again, another of his matches was to be in an area with no witnesses, at the top of a city building. Afterwards, the winner would immediately head to confront Heihachi. He was given instructions and began his way to the location.

However, he was soon met with the sight of numerous Tekken Force soldiers closing in on him. One of them shot at him, and Jin looked down to see a tranquilizer dart in his chest. Infuriated, he gritted his teeth and charged at them. One after the other, he kicked, threw, punched, and knocked several of them out. He took scores of the soldiers down. However, he was terribly outnumbered, and the growing amount of tranquilizers were too much for his body. The little devil in him tried to call out and offer aid, but the weakening Jin was unable and unwilling to hear it.

He lost consciousness. The swarm of soldiers stayed around him and watched him closely. They had been warned not let their guard down despite appearances. They waited for a nearby helicopter to come and pick up their newly acquired captive.

A nearby Xiaoyu ventured closer to the mass of Tekken Force soldiers, curious and nervous at what they were doing though she had actually been on her search for Jin. She had not seen Jin fight them off and could not see his unconscious body amidst them. Some of the soldiers turned their heads in her direction.

"Ms. Xiaoyu," said one of the soldiers. "Won't you come with me? You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous."

Xiaoyu looked at him wearily, thinking of the e-mail she had received. She couldn't fathom why Grandpa Heihachi would do anything bad to her, but then, there was something fishy about the presence of these soldiers out in the middle of the city streets. If Jin really had sent the warning to her, she should heed it.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Come with me." The soldier pointed his gun at her seriously.

She frowned and sensing that perhaps she was indeed in danger, from them of all people, and recognizing that there too many of them to take on alone, she darted away.

"After her!" The soldier ordered. The soldiers began their pursuit, but after she rounded a corner, she had disappeared.

At the top of a building, Xiaoyu stood in the arms of a strange…man? She wasn't sure. He looked very odd. He had insect-like wings in his armor and skull-like face with glowing yellow eyes. He'd used his wings to lift her out of the soldier's path.

"Thank you Mr…" she said as she pulled out of his embrace

"'Yoshimutsu' is what I'm called," he explained. "You don't know what you're dealing with among the Mishimas, do you, child?"

She frowned.

"It's alright, I'll explain everything."

Meanwhile, with folded arms, Kazuya waited patiently at the top of a different building for his son. After awhile, he began to grow suspicious. Soon, he was told Jin Kazama was disqualified for not showing up to the match. Kazuya smirked. The young man had conveniently disappeared, hadn't he? Certainly, Heihachi had played a hand in it.

He was asked to proceed to the final stage to fight Heihachi straight away.

Once again in the cage at the stadium, amidst the mass of spectators, Kazuya waited as Heihachi made a dramatic entrance.

Kazuya unfolded his arms to prepare his stance. "What did you do with Jin Kazama?" he asked his father.

"Ha…I'll tell you after the fight," Heihachi replied.

The audience was not disappointed and watched in awe at the skills of both men. Electricity would sometimes emit from their movements against each other. They put up an impressive fight with each other.

In the end, Heihachi emerged victorious.

"Come with me if you want to see your son," Heihachi said and led the defeated Kazuya out of the arena. He smirked over his victory. Kazuya merely grimaced without saying a word as he followed.


	13. Honmaru

Author's Notes:

This is the last chapter. I don't want to write about T5 until having thoroughly played and discussed T6, so, depending on my level of interest by the time I finally get to play the game, a sequel fanfic may follow then. Today marks the 1-year anniversary since publishing the fic on deviantART and and tomorrow is the anniversary for publishing on the Tekken Zaibatsu forums.

Anyway, please enjoy! I'll be writing up some thanks/acknowledgements soon as well.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Honmaru**

Heihachi and Kazuya walked together for several hours, leading deep into the Mishima Zaibatsu compound. They said not a word to each other during the journey, each focusing on his own grand scheme of what was to be done once they arrived at their destination. Jin had something they both wanted, and they both had every intention of getting it.

They came upon a massive temple enshrouded in fog: Honmaru.

The two entered the building. Heihachi slammed the doors open to the room where Jin was being held captive. Kazuya stood right behind him. Heihachi led with his son following right behind. They took a few paces in and then paused.

The room was surrounded by torches along the walls. Across from them, between two torches and in front of a large Buddha statue, Jin Kazama's body hung from the ceiling by two chains holding up his arms. The young man's head was down, and he was completely unconscious and unaware of their presence. His shirt had been removed.

"So you were with him after all, my half…" a new sinister voice, unifying with Kazuya's own, emitted from Kazuya's lips. Kazuya's eyes had turned to glowing red. His body took a couple of steps forward.

Heihachi turned his head towards Kazuya, recognizing another presence. "Who are you?!" He asked in disbelief.

Kazuya's head now turned towards Heihachi. "I am what you refer to as 'Devil'," the voice explained. "Twenty years ago, I lost a part of myself when you nearly killed me. Now I'll retrieve what's rightfully mine from him." He nodded in Jin's direction. "The time has come for my resurrection." He held out his arm upwards in pride.

Heihachi started to back away nervously.

Devil brought Kazuya's arm down as he said, "You saved me the trouble of having to search for him." He turned to face Heihachi. "For your troubles, I'll give you a taste of my power!"

Energy radiated out from his eyes and shoved Heihachi towards the entry doors of the room.

Devil chuckled wickedly, reveling in the moment. "What's the matter? Didn't your precious science provide all the answers you needed about my power?" He nearly smiled.

He turned to face Jin's body. He lifted his arm and held out his hand, palm opened, in Jin's direction, focusing…

In the depths of Jin's mind, Jin loosely stood alone in darkness. His arms hung at his sides. His head was bowed.

"Give in to the anger!" Kazuya's voice implored his son. "Hate me! Curse me!"

Three larger images of Kazuya's upper body taunted him. Each image took on a differing hue of red, yellow, or green. They would intermittently disappear and reappear with the continuing taunt.

Jin's body leaned back, then lurched forward. "Give in to the anger! Hate me! Curse me!" Symmetrical black markings appeared on his chest. As if the words themselves were hitting him, Jin's upper body would sway one way, then another. The devil mark on his arm faded and became replaced with new markings on that ran along both his arms. He felt anger. He felt hate. He cursed his father. But becoming that thing again…no…

The giant Kazuyas laughed at his plight, mocking him. Jin fell to his knees and swiped his arms at the air, trying to fight off the urges being drilled into him. No…no…

Outside Jin's mind and within the room in Honmaru, Devil saw a purple aura surround Jin's body momentarily, quickly followed by the appearance of the black chest markings. However, he was immediately denied of any further changes beyond that point.

Devil brought Kazuya's hand back towards his side. "What?!" he remarked, confused. "Why won't you change?" This turn of events displeased him. He paused to give a moment's thought. Then he looked up at Jin and stepped forward with a sense of urgency. "Is it because of that Kazama blood?"

Suddenly, he felt Kazuya's own will overwhelm him. Kazuya's body became surrounded in blue electricity and new light as the two, Devil and Kazuya, fought for control. The body lurched one way to another. "Kazuya! What are you do…?!" Devil cried out. The body fell to its hands and knees. "No! It can't be!" He began to sit up. In a flash, the light faded, and the blue electricity began to fade as well.

On one knee, Kazuya looked at his own hand. "I see…" he remarked, his voice once again his own. "Didn't know about this method of unifying our power." He stood with his eyes closed. "This is the end of you…Now you'll become…a part of me." He opened his eyes, which had turned to their normal state.

He blinked and shifted focus back up towards Jin. "All I need to do is destroy you, then everything will be mine!" He took a step forward. "Rise! Jin Kazama!"

Basked in white light as the taunting Kazuyas had faded, Jin heard his father's true words and suddenly opened his eyes. He gasped, looking to his right and left and realized that he was hanging by chains on his arms.

He struggled for a moment and broke free, falling to the floor on his knees. He gasped some more in pain. The purple aura swelled up around him for a moment, then faded. His arms started to form the black markings as well. His breathing was labored. His body ached with its conflicted longing to transform.

Still, Jin pushed the desire back, maintaining his human form. The markings faded from his body. "You!" he muttered bitterly. "If only you were dead…" Kazuya was the source of his agony, his scattered mind decided. His words dripped with pain. He lifted one of his knees. "Once I kill you, it'll be all over!" he yelled out forcefully and charged at his father.

The two became locked in a brutal, fierce battle. Jin had little sense of anything besides the burning fury and enmity towards his father. Devil had done its part in driving him to the edge of madness. Kazuya hadn't expected his son to be so strong.

In the end, the Jin defeated Kazuya. His father's body lay sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Jin stood a few feet away and eyed the body, eager to deliver the final blow, but he caught sight of Heihachi approaching first. The old man had awoken during their fight and watched its end.

"What a pathetic wretch…" Heihachi remarked in disgust as he looked down at his son. "You worthless coward!" He turned to face his grandson. "I will make your power mine…" He readied his stance. "Time to die, boy!"

Jin grimaced. Hate for his treacherous grandfather boiled in him.

Another vicious battle ensued.

To Heihachi's surprise, Jin was still able to defeat him. He couldn't grasp how. Wasn't the boy tired after fighting Kazuya? That had been the plan. The two were supposed to wear each other out, making the victor easy prey.

But now, Heihachi was the one who found himself too exhausted to carry on.

Jin held his grandfather by the top of his gi. The old man could hear his grandson's struggled breathing.

The black markings once again appeared on Jin's chest and arms. The rustling of the black-feathered wings unfurling from his back could be faintly heard. He was transforming. He readied his left arm to deliver a fatal strike on Heihachi. His face flickered to a sneering evil grimace between his breathing. Finally, his long-awaited, long-desired _kill_... Heihachi struggled, turning his head from one side to another. He couldn't believe what was happening, to lose and die now of all times. Jin swiftly pulled his arm back, poised to act when suddenly, he felt a flash of light upon him.

His head quickly shifted to his left.

And there she was.

In her white dress and white headband with brown eyes and dark hair, his mother, Jun Kazama, appeared. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop. Jin gasped in shock and began to reflect on what he was doing.

The vision disappeared just as quickly as it came. In its place, Jin saw the statue of Buddha. He bowed his head in frustrated shame. How could he be asked to show mercy now of all times? For her…

He shoved Heihachi down to the floor. Looking in the direction of where he'd seen his vision, Jin stated frankly, "Thank my mother…" He shifted his gaze to his grandfather. "Jun Kazama…"

He slowly, dramatically turned around, taking a few steps forward. Then he bent his knees and expanded his wings. He flapped them once to boost his body and tore through the rest of the building. Wreckage collapsed onto the floor in wake of his flight. A few scattered black feathers descended as well.

Heihachi lost consciousness.

No one lay witness to the solitary glimmering white feather that fell amidst the darkness.

* * *

Thanks/Acknowledgements:

**PyschoBlue** – Thanks for the nice comments from the start and continuing nice comments on MSN on a number of the chapters, general encouragement and support, and occasional feedback on some ideas or questions I had.

**KaDeana **– I don't think she reads this fic as she has never commented on it, but I took such a liking to her fic, I was inspired to finally get the nerve to post my own. So thanks to her for that.

**Satrugha** – Thanks for providing helpful, speculative feedback when I had ideas and questions.

**NekoRein** – Thanks for the positive feedback when this fic first started.

**Deebo** – Thanks for the frequent, nice comments, some if it very flattering; thanks for the occasional encouragement to update too.

**Byakuya Angel** – Thanks for continued support and encouragement through nice comments.

Thanks to the following people from deviantART, Tekken Zaibatsu forms, , deviljin LJ community, Tekken Zone forums, etc. that at some point or another commented on or faved my chapters:

Tiexandrea  
Jen122  
Aku—Chan (Cary)  
Grimer (Daniel)  
baddleebadd  
BlackNebula69 (soulcaliburprincess)  
Avenger41  
BriteStarRobot  
Oboro No Tsuki  
Bizarro LT  
Spider-fan  
kurichan  
Yoko.Jin  
Divinely Ethereal  
SweetPinkDragon  
sparking  
queengolgo13  
Syn Beloved

Although never having commented on this fic, I'd also like to thank DigitalCount, Anthart, 13est, and the general group of people that would engage in story discussion at TZ. Points and ideas presented by others were very helpful and insightful. I used what I observed of such discussion to mold this story together.

Thanks to whoever at Namco designed Jin Kazama and Devil Jin.


End file.
